There is a need for a test tool and a method for testing blowout preventers, wellheads, casing hangers and the like, which is relatively simple, which can be either weight or mechanically set, hydraulically set or a combination thereof to seal off an area and hydraulic testing pressure then introduced into the cavity being tested preferably through the test tool bore or through a choke or kill line, if necessary or preferred. Such a tool should be capable of being landed on landing surfaces in blowout preventers, wellheads, casing hangers and the like, that is, any apparatus having a landing area, a seal effected and test pressure applied simply, efficiently and inexpensively to the interior of the apparatus so that various connections and seals therein can be readily tested for leaks.
The following U.S. patents illustrate various testing devices for testing blowout preventers, wellhead equipment and the like: Christiensen U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,332; Waters, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,703; Diodene U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,363; Ilfrey U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,713; and Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,824. None of these patents, however, disclose or suggest the improved testing tool and methods of the present invention.